Jugada Final
by Linkle
Summary: Después de que Amón le quitara el "bending", Korra decide terminar con todo de una manera inimaginable, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo, llega alguien que además de detenerla, le devuelve el control de los elementos. . -Editada y resubida-


Esta OS se basará justo después de que Korra sale de la casa de Katara cuando se entera que ya no tendrá contacto con los otros 3 elementos y que solo será una maestra aire.

Quiero aclarar que no está completamente basado en el capitulo "Jugada Final" de libro aire.

Quise profundizar los sentimientos que tuvo Korra al enterarse de que ya no tendría el control de los 3 elementos que ya maneaba y también lo que sintió al encontrarse con Aang.

Vale espero que lo disfruten mucho. Tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **JUGADA FINAL**

Korra salió derrotada de aquel lugar, se sentía asfixiada. El título de "Avatar" ya no podía pertenecerle ahora que sólo manejaba el aire-control. Se sentía estúpida y débil; claro, Amón o más bien Noatak había logrado arrebatarle su bending.

-Korra, ¡espera! - grito un muy desesperado Mako. Le había confesado lo que sentía y ella había quitado su mano de su mejilla para salir corriendo en dirección hacia su perro-oso polar. Sin embargo, tenía que entenderla, era un momento sumamente delicado por el que todos estaban atravesando, sobre todo Korra.

Ella quedo en shock por todo lo que había pasado, quería salir de ahí. Monto a su fiel Naga y salió apresuradamente del sitio sin rumbo fijo.

Mako se sintió bastante triste al ver a Korra en aquel momento, una derrotada y destrozada Korra. ¿Qué había pasado con esa confianzuda y poderosa Maestra de los Cuatro Elementos?

Sintió que tocaron su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos y al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Tenzin.

-Necesita tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido –Dijo observando la dirección por la que Korra se había ido. -Todo esto es bastante difícil. Ella necesita todo el apoyo que podamos darle- Miró a Mako y éste se la devolvió. -Ve tras ella, es un momento de caída y necesita a alguien que la levante… no la dejes sola- Finalizó.

Mako asintió y salió a toda velocidad que sus piernas pudieron brindarle.

-o-o-o-o-

Korra llegó a un acantilado, desmontó a Naga dejándola bastante atrás del borde a donde ella se dirigía. ¿Saltaría? ¿Tan mal se sentía como para acabar así con su vida?

Agarró un puño de nieve con la mano.

\- ¡Qué idiota soy! -Se dijo duramente lanzando la nieve al precipicio. -Si hubiera estado más atenta…- Estalló en llanto. Sentándose sobre la nieve posicionando su rostro sobre sus rodillas empapándolas de lágrimas. -Todo iba bien y bajé la guardia… lo peor es que escapó…- se torturaba a sí misma repitiendo aquella escena en su cabeza, haciendo que su tristeza y enojo aumentaran a la vez.

De pronto sintió una presencia. Levantó su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas. De reojo vislumbro una persona de ropajes amarillos y naranjas sobre él.

-Tenzin- Pensó. –Ahora no Tenzin…- susurró débilmente debido a su voz entrecortada por el nudo en la garganta. -…Sólo quiero estar sola un momento, por… favor…- Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo de sus ojos.

La persona solo dio un paso más para después dar su respuesta. -Pero tú fuiste quien me llamó-.

Korra se sorprendió al escuchar una voz diferente. Levantó su cabeza hacia la persona situada tras ella.

-¡Aang!- Dijo ella sorprendida, jamás lo había visto, sin embargo sabía que era él. Su antepasado, el Avatar que acabó con la guerra de los cien años, el co-fundador de la República Unida de las Naciones.

Él le sonrió y posó su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven.

-Has logrado conectarte con tu lado espiritual, Korra- le comentó mirándola con orgullo.

-¿Q-qu-qué? Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir, lo he intentado siempre y…- trataba de explicarse o más bien darse a entender que quería una explicación.

-Una vez que hemos tocado fondo, nos abrimos a los cambios más grandes- murmuró Aang.

Y todo hizo "click". Su "derrota" ante Amón logró que ella por fin tuviera contacto con su lado espiritual, contacto con todos los Avatares anteriores.

Detrás de Aang, aparecieron los demás Avatares. Todos la miraban con una sonrisa. De pronto el brillo característico apareció en los ojos de todos los Avatares, y en los Nómadas Aire en sus tatuajes de flechas también.

-Es hora de que comiences a proteger el mundo, con la sabiduría y poder que cada uno de los Avatares te brindará-. Tras decir aquellas palabras, Aang posó su mano izquierda en la frente de Korra y la derecha en el pecho de esta, transmitiendo la energía de todos sus antecesores por medio de la energía-control. La técnica que la Tortuga-León le enseñó a él momentos antes de enfrentarse ante el Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Los ojos de Korra se iluminaron por unos momentos. Al dejar de brillar, Aang y ella intercambiaron miradas. Aang le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. -Eres nuestro legado, es tu turno de mantener la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo, Avatar Korra- Y desapareció y con él, los demás Avatares.

Korra cerró los ojos y sintió como todo el poder regresaba, los abrió y el brillo los inundó. Korra había entrado en estado Avatar por primera vez.

-Sólo el Avatar puede dominar los cuatro elementos… y traer el equilibrio al mundo- Escuchó a lo lejos.

Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire, mientras sentía las ventiscas provocadas por su propia energía. Estiró ambos brazos y salió una ráfaga de aire a su alrededor. Repitió el movimiento y el fuego brotó igual y una última vez los volvió a estirar haciendo que la tierra se deformase a su alrededor. Comenzó a mover los brazos, haciendo que la marea revoloteara, al final ambos los subió estirando sus palmas horizontalmente. El agua chocó contra el acantilado para después bajar su furia provocada por el bending de Korra.

El torbellino que la mantenía en el aire comenzó a disminuir, bajando la altura del Avatar. Posicionó primero el pie izquierdo y enseguida el derecho. Manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

El estado Avatar cesó.

Korra mantenía un rostro que demostraba seriedad. Cuando ella recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo, levantó su cabeza y sonrió.

Había recuperado su control y había entrado por PRIMERA VEZ en estado Avatar. Su corazón latía rápidamente por la adrenalina.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás y volteó. Ahí estaba Mako quien había visto como entraba en estado Avatar.

Su mirada chocó con los ojos ámbar de Mako quien le daba una sonrisa cálida. Korra corrió hacia él, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se le escapaban y finalmente se abalanzó en sus brazos, Mako la abrazo y la giró para después mirarse fijamente el uno al otro. Korra puso su mano derecha en la mejilla del maestro fuego.

-Yo también te amo- Susurró ella, para después unir sus labios en un profundo y cálido beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraban todos en las afueras de la Tribu Agua del Sur, en un pequeño templo. Korra estaba dispuesta a devolverle el "bending" a todo maestro que Amón se lo había quitado.

Lin subió las escaleras para estar frente a frente con el Avatar. Se hincó frente a ella y acto seguido, Korra posicionó su mano izquierda en la frente de Lin y la otra en su pecho, cerró los ojos para después abrirlos y que estos estuvieran iluminados. El pecho y frente de Lin se iluminaron dejando a todos sorprendidos… menos a Katara.

Una vez que cesó la transición de energía, ambas abrieron sus ojos y Korra retiró sus manos, mientras que Lin se paraba, ambas se miraron y asintieron. La jefa Beifong dio un paso adelante, juntó sus manos y después las alzó, haciendo que unas piedras que se situaban allí se levantaran

Todos miraron atónitos la escena, Korra le había devuelto exitosamente el control de la tierra.

La jefa de policía bajó sus brazos y las piedras obedecieron las órdenes.

Miró a Korra y esta sonreía. –Gracias- Korra dio una reverencia en respuesta.

Tenzin se acercó a la maestra de los cuatro elementos y esta se giró hacia él.

Le sonrió.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, Avatar Korra-.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sí, ella era el Avatar, la sucesora de Aang. Y la que ahora mantendría la paz y el equilibrio del mundo.


End file.
